


if you're waiting in the sun (then carry me on wings of love)

by staysharp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amazing, Fluff, M/M, So yeah, and we're back to me not knowing how to tag things, beach, i wrote this instead of writing the last page of my essay that's due tomorrow, soft, space beach, this is based off linipik's art, this is projection of the astral scale, which i will include the link to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysharp/pseuds/staysharp
Summary: When he gets restless one night, he goes for a flight. Saturn’s rings glow, and Keith can’t help but sigh at how familiar it is. He smiles smally to himself, can’t believe he’s on the search for something he didn’t quite ever find fascinating. He hums softly to himself, then decides to circle Saturn.As he does, he notices something blue off in the distance. Sitting up, he leans forward as he goes closer, and closer, and closer until-He doesn’t even have to land to know he’s found it.





	if you're waiting in the sun (then carry me on wings of love)

**Author's Note:**

> based off the wonderful art of linipik
> 
> here's the link: https://linipik.tumblr.com/post/169055388984/keith-found-an-earth-like-beach-in-some-forgotten

“I miss the beach,” Lance utters one day, to no one in particular. He’s draped over the couch, fiddling with a white space flower from a bouquet that Allura had been sent. After a bit, he says nothing more, sighs, and gets up.

The doors close behind him as he leaves.

Keith is the only other person left in the room. He sits at the table, polishing his blade, and looks at his reflection in it. His heart thunders as Lance’s words play over and over in his head.

They don’t stop. They’re like some bad single, repetitive, but so, so full of inexplicable emotion. 

He can’t get them out of his head, no matter what.

Pretty soon, he finds himself not taking the most direct routes on missions. He finds that the universe is even bigger than he thought, but something about it is still rather dry. 

It’s not enough. 

When he gets restless one night, he goes for a flight. Saturn’s rings glow, and Keith can’t help but sigh at how familiar it is. He smiles smally to himself, can’t believe he’s on the search for something he didn’t quite ever find fascinating. He hums softly to himself, then decides to circle Saturn.

As he does, he notices something blue off in the distance. Sitting up, he leans forward as he goes closer, and closer, and closer until-

He doesn’t even have to land to know he’s found it.

Biting his lower lip, he turns around and heads back.

There’s something so strange about how he carries himself, how he doesn’t think twice between thunderous heartbeats as he makes it all the way to Lance’s door and actually knocks. After a minute or so, he is ready to turn, to run and-

“Keith?” Lance rubs his eyes a little. “What are you doing?”

Keith wants so badly to be tender, to smile, but he doesn’t. “I have something to show you.”

“It’s night, I don’t think-”

“I’d wear something you don’t mind getting wet if I were you.” Keith looks away, then back.

Lance raises his eyebrows considerably, his blue eyes wide. “What-”

“Just. Trust me.” Keith is unable to keep his eyes on Lance. “Do you?”

“You’re acting kind of squirrelly, man.” Lance leans into the doorframe, pressing a hand to it. He rests his face against the back of his hand, and Keith doesn’t see the smile he hides. “But sure. Give me a bit.”

The door closes and Keith finally feels like he can breathe normally again.

 _Okay_ , he thinks. _Okay_.

Once Lance is ready, Keith walks in front of him as quick as possible. He takes off, mind on one thing and one thing alone: get to Red as quick as possible, and then-

“Hey!” 

Keith doesn’t register the shouted whisper until he feels a hand grab his. He stops, can’t get himself to turn immediately. 

“Slow down, would you?” Lance comes up next to Keith, smiling. “Whatever you’re going to show me, I’m assuming it’ll be there for years to come. Unless, you found some weird bug, then that might be-”

Keith can’t look. His face is burning, and he can feel his hand warming up. Frightened, he slides his hand out of Lance’s. “Yeah, you’re right.” He looks up, and Lance cocks his head to the side. “But c’mon, the quicker we get there, the better.” He takes off, and Lance wonders just what this all is.

Once inside Red, Keith starts her and takes off like it’s nothing. “All right,” he mutters, completely fixated on navigating the stars.

Meanwhile, Lance suddenly feels a little cold in trunks and a t-shirt. He audibly shivers, and looks around the cockpit a little aimlessly. Then, he sees something. “Hey, Keith?”

“Mmm, yeah?”

“Can I borrow your jacket?”

At that, Keith stands up and this makes Lance startle slightly. He walks over, nods a little furiously as he drapes it over Lance’s shoulders. “Oh, god, it’s so short-” He runs off and opens the closet in the back.

In the meantime, Lance reaches up slowly and draws the jacket a little closer over his shoulders. He scrunches his face a little, trying to suppress a small smile. The leather is cool in his fingers, and all of a sudden, a blanket is thrown over his head. “Always prepared, huh?”

Keith comes around, and begins pulling at the blanket so Lance’s face can be seen. Grabbing the sides, he fixes them. “Space is much colder than the desert, I’ve found.” 

Lance’s face softens at how intent Keith looks, so concentrated. 

It’s then that Keith makes eye contact with Lance and he freezes. 

Lance wants to laugh, but he’s also holding his breath. 

Keith lets go. “You’re lucky I’m prepared.” He turns to go back to his seat.

Lance nearly bites his tongue in two, both at that and the fact that Saturn’s rings are fast approaching. “Hate to break it to you,” Lance says as he moves right next to Keith’s seat, “but that’s a planet we all see in books. I swear, Kogane, if you woke me up to show me something I know about, then-”

Red takes a swift right and Lance clutches onto the chair.

Keith allows himself a small smile as they get closer, closer.

“No way.” 

Red hits the ground and Lance shakes the blanket off of him. He lets the jacket fall, too, and immediately runs to open the door. Once it opens, warm air hits and he’s running as fast as his legs will take him, and loses his shirt and shoes somewhere in the process.

“Look who didn’t wait for me now,” Keith muses as he follows, unable to stop himself from smiling. As he makes his way down, his face falls slightly once he remembers that with the beach, there comes sand. “Fuck.” He steps slowly, praying this won’t be as bad as Earth sand.

Meanwhile, Lance is standing at the edge of the sand, caramel tinted hair blowing in the wind. He can’t take his eyes off the intense aqua of the waves, all coming to a stop against white sand. He takes a deep breath, stretches out his arms and closes his eyes.

It’s close enough that it feels like home. 

Keith slowly comes up from behind, then pauses once he sees Lance, really sees him. He looks as though wings are protruding from his shoulders, broad and proud and triumphant. He looks as though he could’ve been Icarus had Icarus found another way to the sun.

He looks, almost, like a god.

Keith allows himself a deep breath, before exhaling, and shakes himself out of it. He sets down Lance’s belongings, the ones he had gathered silently, and takes off his shirt. The warmth feels nice, and he’s secretly in love with being this close to the sun.

Slowly, he moves, as he takes off his shoes, takes a step. He finds that the sand is just as bad, if not worse, as it clumps between his toes. But, he makes his way over to Lance, anyway. Taking a seat next to Lance, he tucks his knees to his chest and prepares himself before looking over at him. “Aren’t you going to get in?”

Lance looks over, eyes bluer than ever. He smiles. “In a bit. But for now, I just want to enjoy this. I love the beach, after all.” He returns to looking at the horizon where Saturn sits, and wind blows gently by. 

Keith feels it as he keeps watching Lance, and smiles something soft. “Me too.”

Lance closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, smiles. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Keith doesn’t look away as Lance looks away. “It’s just something I wanted to show you.” He smiles, gently, and it sticks around for a bit.

 _It’s the world_ , Lance thinks, as the air warms the back of his neck. “It’s more than just that.”

“Yeah?”

The waves crash in the distance, pure and undisturbed.

“Don’t you think so?”

 _Yes_. “I mean, maybe? It’s really because you’ve been feeling down, so-” Keith freezes as he feels Lance rest his head on his shoulder. He stills, then his eyes widen. “You-”

“Yeah?” 

“You.” Keith says this a little more definitively. 

Lance can hear the change in his voice and he sits up. “What about me?”

 _You’re the world_ , Keith thinks, as everything sits at the back of his throat. “You...can put your head back on my shoulder, if you want.” A smile slowly spreads across his face, and he wonders if this is the night talking.

Lance, wordlessly, goes back, back, and he shuts his eyes. 

He can hear it all, the waves, the unspoken, the thoughts in his head quieting.

He smiles, and then and there, misses it all a little bit less.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the newest fic I've written in like a year???
> 
> anyhow, like and subscribe and find me @bluethisisforyou on tumblr


End file.
